Torture and Pleasure
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Raiser datang dan membuat Rias dan Naruto mengamuk. Apa yang akan di lakukan mereka berdua kepadanya? NarutoXHighschool DxD, NaruRias, Raiser torture. WARNING: PWP, GORE, TORTURE, UNCENSORED, OOC, HARD LEMON. Gak kuat HARD LEMON/GORE/TORTURE jangan baca!


I am pissed. Jangan flame soal bahasa karena tidak akan saya anggap. Jika menginginkan fic dengan lemon yang lebih sopan, lebih baik pergi ke fic saya yang satu lagi karena saya tidak akan menyensor ataupun memperhalus lemon di fic ini.

Sequel dari fic yang pertama.

Let's go WILD.

You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Torture and Pleasure<p>

Rated: M-MA

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD©Ichiei Ishibumi

Pair: NaruRias

Warning: Fic ini mengandung LEMON, LIME, GORE dan TORTURE. Lempar keluar jendela semua moral dan lain-lain karena chara di sini bukan manusia.

PWP, No Plot, Explisit lemon, GORE and UNCENSORED.

DON'T LIKE DON'T EVEN FUCKING READ!

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>"Orang ini adalah, Raizor Phoenix-sama." Maid itu memperkenalkan orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan gaya penuh api.<p>

"Dia adalah iblis berdarah murni level tinggi." Maid itu melanjutkan.

"Pewaris dari klan Phoenix."

"Dan juga, tunangan dari pewaris klan Gremory." Maid itu mengakhiri perkenalan orang yang baru datang itu.

"Orang ini.. Tunangan Rias?"

* * *

><p>"Ah~ teh Liasu Queen selalu disajikan dengan tepat." Orang itu meminum teh yang di sajikan oleh Asia dengan duduk di samping Rias dan memainkan rambut merah indahnya dengan tampang ala playboy kelas atas.<p>

"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri. Raiser, Aku sudah bilang berulang kali bahwa aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." Rias yang sepertinya sudah cukup dengan tingkah tunangannya, berdiri.

"Tapi Rias, keluargamu tidak bisa terus memenuhi kehendak egoismu selamannya." Balas Raiser.

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan keluargamu! Malah aku menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi, dengan siapa aku menikah itu pilihanku." Jelas Rias.

"Iblis berdarah murni jumlahnya berkurang setelah perang. Dan itu adalah masalah bagi seluruh iblis. Ayahmu dan Sazex telah memikirkan ini saat membuat keputusan tentang pertunangan kita." R

"Ayah dan kakak dan semua di keluarga terlalu panik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini lagi, Raiser. Aku tidak akan menikahimu." Raiser memegang dagu Rias dengan kasar dan membuat darah Naruto mendidih.

"Dengar Rias, Aku ikon dari klan Phoenix. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan muka di sini. Walaupun aku harus membakar seluruh anak buahmu. Dan membawamu ke Neraka bersamaku." Dan ini hal yang terakhir Naruto bisa terima.

"Rias, boleh aku membunuhnya?" semua orang menghela nafas dan Raiser menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hentikan." Maid itu dengan suara kencang menghentikan ketegangan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, aku di sini karena perintah dari Sazex-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi kepadanya."

"Tuanku telah memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi, dia menginstruksikan ku untuk melaksanakan rencana dalam situasi genting." Jelas maid berambut silver itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Grayfield." Rias bertanya kepada maid yang bernama Grayfield tersebut.

"Jika Ojou-sama memaksakan kehendaknya, aku di anjurkan untuk mengadakan Rating Game untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Untuk selamanya." suara terawa meledak di ruangan tersebut.

"AHAHAHAHA! Rating game! Sejak kapan iblis menurunkan kualitasnya menjadi seperti itu. Iblis, bertarung dengan kekuatannya sendiri." Ledakan kekuatan yang berasal dari Naruto membuat semua orang sulit bernafas, termasuk Raiser yang tersungkur di tanah karena tekanan kekuatan tersebut.

"Sekali lagi Rias, boleh aku membunuhnya?" Naruto memunculkan Sacred Gearnya bersiap untuk menghajar Raiser.

"Heh. Jadi itu budak yang menerima Sacred Gear." Raiser dengan santainya memanggil lima belas budak perempuanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan klan Phoenix? Bukankah nanti akan terjadi perang dengan mereka?" Rias dengan nada khawatir berusaha mencegah Naruto

"Aku bunuh semuanya." Dengan nada dingin, dan sebuah seringaian, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

"Heh, kalau saja iblis rendahan sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku, iblis berdarah murni." Senyum sombong muncul di muka Raiser. Dan Rias hanya facepalm melihat tingkah tunangannya.

"Baiklah, bunuh saja semuanya. Peduli amat dengan konsekuensi. Lagipula, jika dia mati maka pertunangan batal." Naruto mengagguk dan menghilang dengan sekejap mata sebelum muncul kembali dan memeluk Rias dari belakang.

"Lalu, apakah kau akan menikahiku?" Naruto berbisik di kuping Rias dengan nafasnya yang panas, membuat Rias merinding sebelum menyadari bahwa Raiser dan budaknya sudah jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan.

"Kau tidak jadi membunuhnya?" tanya Rias.

"Hehe, aku ingin membuatnya menderita dulu. Grayfield. Bilang kepada tuanmu, jika klan Phoenix protes, mereka akan berurusan dengan Kurama." Naruto membuat kage bushin dan mengikat Raiser bersama dengan budak-budaknya kemudian menghilang bersama dengan Rias dengan kilatan berwarna kuning. Meninggalkan seorang maid yang gemetaran dan syok dengan beberapa orang yang bingung.

"Siapa itu Kurama, Grayfield-san?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Seseorang.. yang mengakhiri perang dengan membantai kedua belah pihak dan ditakuti di seluruh Surga dan Neraka. Dan sekarang dia mempunya Sacred Gear, senjata yang bisa membunuh dewa sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Naruto-kun.." Rias memanggil Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengikat para tawanan ke tiang yang ada di suatu ruang penyiksaan.<p>

"Ya?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa benar kau Kurama?" tanya Rias ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau membencinya? Apa kau takut terhadapnya?" tanya Naruto membalikan pertanyaan Rias. Rias hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, perang pasti banyak memakan korban jiwa, tapi lebih baik jika cepat terhenti. Mungkin takut, tapi jika Naruto-kun itu Kurama.. Aku tidak takut karena Naruto-kun tidak akan menyakitiku." Rias merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, menggenggamnya Rias menyadari itu adalah ekor, ekor rubah yang lembut yang berasal dari Naruto. Rias hanya menatapnya dengan syok.

"Kau.. benar-benar Kurama?" tanya Rias yang membuat Naruto memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong Rias?" Naruto mengencangkan tali yang mengikatnya ke tiang pada tawanan terakhirnya.

"Tadi. Kau bilang kau akan membunuhnya." Balas Rias.

"Aku akan membunuhnya, apa aku bilang aku akan membunuhnya langsung?" jawaban Naruto membuat Rias gagap.

"T-ta.. Itu.." kata-kata sulit keluar dari mulut Rias dan Naruto hanya tertawa sambil mengelus-elus Rias dengan menggunakan salah satu dari Sembilan ekornya.

"Hahaha, kau mau melihat aku menyiksa dia?" ajak Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar seperti iblis, tentu saja. Aku ingin melihatnya menderita. Dia pake Pegang-pegang lagi." Naruto dan Rias berbagi seringai jahat yang seharusnya ada dalam antagonis bukannya protagonis. Naruto menyembunyikan ekornya lagi yang membuat Rias sedih karena keenakan di elus-elus oleh ekor Naruto yang lembut.

"Tutup kupingmu sebentar, Rias." Naruto mulai berteriak.

* * *

><p>Torture scene<p>

AN: yang gak suka adegan gore dan penyiksaan skip ini. Siapkan ember atau dekati kamar mandi jika membaca ini.

* * *

><p>"Bangun!"<p>

Semua yang terikat terbangun dengan reflek untuk menutup kuping, apa daya tangan tak sampai karena di ikat.

"Apa maksudmu ini!" Raiser mengamuk dan berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Tangannya terikat dan terantai di dinding, jauh dari satu sama lain.

Buagh.

Sebuah tendangan melayang ke kepalanya dan membuatnya pusing.

"Kau… Berani sekali! Klan Phoenix akan memburumu sampai ke ujung dunia!" sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya.

"RIAS! Kau… suruh budakmu untuk melepaskanku! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan klan Phoenix lakukan kepada klan Gremory jika kau tidak melepaskanku!" sebuah tendangan dari Rias ke testis Raiser cukup untuk membuatnya melenguh.

"Raiser-sama!" teriak para budak Raiser yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Grrr.." Raiser berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatan api Phoenixnya untuk melelehkan besi yang merantainya, tapi besi tersebut lebih kuat dan tidak meleleh.

"Kau butuh api seperti ini untuk melelehkannya." Naruto melemparkan bola api berwarna hitam yang lebih panas dari api apapun kearah rambutnya dan membakarnya sehingga Raiser menjadi gundul.

"Tidak! Raiser-sama!" teriak budak-budaknya histeris, mereka meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan mereka.

"Kalian.. Tunggu saja! Sebagai phoenix, aku bisa hidup kembali! Dan akan ku bunuh kalian!" teriak Raiser setelah harga dirinya hancur berkeping-keping di depan budak-budaknya dan juga Rias.

"Mungkin.. bagaimana jika ku hancurkan juga rohmu?" dengan mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya, Naruto menggunakannya untuk memotong satu ruas ibu jari Raiser. Darah mengucur dari ibu jari yang terpotong tersebut.

"AAHHHHH!"

"Raiser-sama!" budak-budak Raiser makin menjerit-jerit ketika melihat tuannya di siksa, Rias sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya Rias? Aku punya garam loh!" Naruto memberikan sebuah kunai yang telah di lumuri cuka dan juga sebungkus garam dari saku bajunya.

"Mengapa kau bawa-bawa garam?" Rias sweatdrop dan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Memangnya hanya cewek yang bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba?" senyum rubah Naruto keluar dan Rias menjadi bersemangat dan memotong satu jari tangan Raiser. Rasa sakitnya bertambah saat cuka yang di lumuri di atas kunai menyentuh bagian yang terpotong dan berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Ah, sepertinya kurang puas kalau hanya satu per satu jari, Rias, Ikut aku menyiksanya lagi. Tsukuyomi." Naruto menggunakan jurus klan Uchiha yang sudah punah dengan mudah dan tanpa sharingan. Seorang Kitsune baik dalam menggunakan ilusi dan tsukuyomi termasuk salah satunya.

"Tempat apa ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias setelah melihat-lihat dunia tsukuyomi Naruto.

"Di sini, aku adalah tuhan. Lihat." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya yang memakai sacred gear ke leher Raiser dan membuat leher tersebut robek dan menyemburkan darah kemana-mana. Rias tersentak dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa di bunuh? Belum puas nih nyiksanya!" protes Rias. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan.

"SAPU TANGAN PENGEMBALI!" Suara Naruto yang di mirip-miripkan seperti Doraemon di hadiahi sebuah geplakan di kepalannya oleh Rias.

"Lihat." Naruto menutupi bagian leher yang di robek dan seketika leher tersebut normal dan Kaiser sadar kembali. Seringai iblis melebar di wajah cantik Rias.

"Asik! Bebas untuk di siksa dan tidak perlu takut di bunuh!" Rias mencium Naruto dengan hot sebelum memanjangkan kukunya dan merobek perut Raiser.

"ARRRRGGGHH!"

"Oh iya, tadi hanya bercanda, kali ini kau tidak bisa mati, kau akan terus menerus merasakan sakit dan tidak bisa kehilangan kesadaran. Jika tubuhmu habis, kau akan di kembalikan ke kondisi semula." Mendengar ini, Rias memotong usus Raiser dan membuka mulut Raiser agar memakannya. Dengan menaik turunkan dagu Raiser, Rias memaksanya mengunyah ususnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan gelas untuk mewadahi darah yang menetes dari perutnya yang sudah robek. Setelah beberapa saat dan ususnya sudah lembut di mulutnya, Rias memaksannya menelannya dengan memaksannya meminum darahnya sendiri yang di tampung di gelas. Rias kembali memotong usus Raiser dan mengulanginya dengan senyum di wajanya.

Sepertinya Rias belum puas, setelah seluruh usus tersebut masuk ke lambungnya, Rias memotong lambungnya dengan paksa dan membuatnya menelan kembali isi lambungnya, cairan asam yang terdapat di dalam lambung keluar dan memenuhi mulutnya membuatnya tersedak di antara rasa sakit yang luar biasa, Rias hanya mengerenyitkan dahi dan memaksannya lagi menelan usus lembut miliknya dengan cairan asam yang ada di dalam lambung. Hal yang di telan tersebut kini menetes dan membasahi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan menambah rasa sakit karena cairan asam tersebut.

"Kau menikmatinya Rias?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sedikitpun terganggu akan aktifitas Rias.

"Yep. Mau coba?" balas Rias dan Naruto hanya menggeleng. Dan Rias melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Naruto memukuli tubuh Raiser dan membuat tulang-tulangnya patah dan retak, lepas dari engselnya dan hancur berkeping-keping, Rias kemudian menggunakan kukunya yang tajam untuk merobek bagian dada Raiser dan menghancurkan tulang rusuknya sebelum menariknya dengan paksa dan memperlihatkan organ dalam yang sangat penting untuk bertahan hidup.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriakan Raiser menjadi music bagi Naruto dan Rias, Naruto memastikan untuk tidak menghilangkan pita suara Raiser agar suaranya terdengar dengan kelas. Rias mengambil jantung Raiser yang masih berdetak dan memperlihatkannya di depan matanya yang terbelalak karena rasa sakit yang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Ini..." Rias meremasnya dan menjadikannya seonggok daging. Begitu pula dengan paru-paru dan harinya. Memaksannya memakan empedunya sendiri dan mematahkan lehernya menjadi berputar 180 derajat. Raiser yang tidak bisa mati hanya bisa pasrah dan berteriak yang membuat kedua pasangan ini tertawa jahat.

"Raiser, waktumu tinggal 59 hari, 59 menit dan 59 detik. Nikmati sajalah~" dan dengan seperti ini Raiser berteriak kencang.

* * *

><p>Torture scene end<p>

* * *

><p>Dunia nyata.<p>

"T-t-t-t-t-tolong… B-b-b-bunuh saja a-a-a-aku.." Raiser memohon kepada Naruto dan Rias untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, rasa sakit yang di terimanya masih terasa. Naruto dan Rias hanya saling pandang sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto mengeluarkan kamera dari sakunya dan memfoto Raiser yang ingin di bunuh karena tsukuyomi Naruto. Para budaknya tidak percaya kalau tuannya akan menjadi payah seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun~ ayo lakukan lagi~" Rias mencoba membujuk Naruto agar menggunakan Tsukuyomi lagi terhadap Raiser.

"Tidak. Nanti dia jadi zombie alias brain dead kayak orang bego." Rias hanya membentuk mulutnya dengan kata o dan mencium Naruto dengan hot.

"Aku jadi terangsang Naruto-kun." Rias mencium Naruto lagi dengan lebih hot dan bernafsu.

"Dan aku pikir Asia itu super S? Sepertinya aku salah." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan dari Rias.

"Apa kau mau ku jadikan super M? Naruto-kun?" Naruto merinding mendengarnya.

"Keluarkan ekormu Naruto-kun~ Aku ingin membelainya~" Naruto mengeluarkan Sembilan ekornya yang membuat semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Rias terkejut dan merinding ketakutan.

"KURAMA!" teriak semua orang, para budak kini merasa ketakutan, semuannya kini berpikir bagaimana carannya agar tidak di bunuh oleh sang iblis dari segala macam iblis.

"Lebih baik aku ganti tuan! Kurama-sama! Jadikan aku budakmu!"

"Kurama-sama! Kasihanilah kami! Kami akan melakukan apa saja sesuai kehendakmu!"

"Kurama-sama!"

"Kurama-sama!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan menatap wajah Raiser yang pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Kini, Naruto memegang kepalannya seperti saat Raiser memegang kepala Rias sebelumnya.

"Lihat, bahkan budakmu tidak setia kepadamu. Kau yakin namamu bisa menyelamatkanmu? Klanmu? Heh, aku akan membuatmu melihat bagaimana aku mendominasi mereka semua di sini. Satu persatu budakmu di depan matamu."

"Harem no Ou eh?" goda Rias.

"Kehendakmu, Nyonya." Naruto bergaya ala butler.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa. Buatlah haremmu sendiri." Naruto membuat banyak kagebushin dan berteriak.

"Kau tahu apa yang di perintahkan Rias. LET'S GO WILD!" suara teriakan kencang menyeruak di kamar penyiksaan ini dan para bushin bergegas memilih tawanannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, biarkan mereka berpesta." Rias mengaguk dan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari ruang yang sudah berubah menjadi ruang orgy dan pesta sex bagi bushin. Sebelum Naruto keluar dia memberi pesan mental terhadap bushinnya untuk menghabisi Raiser jika pesta telah selesai dan menghilang dengan kilatan kuning bersama dengan Rias di pangkuannya.

* * *

><p>Lemon scene<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau mau aku buatkan bushin juga untuk memuaskanmu?" goda Naruto saat mereka berdua memasuki kamar apartemen Naruto.<p>

"Tidak, hanya dirimu sendiri juga sudah bisa membuatku melayang dan terpuaskan." Rias mencium Naruto dengan pelan, dan penuh nafsu. Ciuman yang pelan namun menggairahkan membuat keduannya mengerang dan mendesah di mulut pasangannya.

Kedua insan yang sedang berciuman dengan hotnya itu kini meraba tubuh pasangannya, berusaha untuk membuka pakaian dan membuatnya bertelanjang. Ciuman tersebut makin mengganas, lidah saling bertautan dan bibir saling hisap, membuat saliva keduannya menyatu dan menetes dari mulut yang menyatu dalam lumatan-lumatan yang membuat siapa saja bergairah.

Naruto dan Rias tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mereka merobek baju pasangannya masing-masing dengan kekuatan iblis mereka yang di atas rata-rata, kini Naruto hanya menggunakan boxernya dan Rias hanya menggunakan celana dalam warna hitamnya yang seksi dan menggoda.

"Ahh~" Rias mendesah tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba dan memainkan payudara Rias. Naruto dengan pelan meremas-remas payudara yang besarnya di atas rata-rata itu dan dengan perlahan memilin puting susu Rias yang berwarna pink. Rias memperdalam ciumannya saat Naruto memperintensifkan tangannya ke payudarannya. Puting Rias mengeras dan juga menonjol keluar. Melepaskan diri dari mulut Rias, Naruto menciumi leher Rias dan dengan perlahan menuju bawah dan mencium di antara payudara Rias. Tangannya kini berusaha membuka celana dalam Rias dan Naruto menjilati aerola sekaligus menghisap puting susu Rias yang mengeras. Rias hanya bisa mendesah dan mendekap kepala Naruto untuk membuatnya semakin masuk ke payudarannya.

"AHh~ AH!" Nafas Rias terhenti sesaat saat merasakan celana dalamnya terlepas dan tangan Naruto bermain-main di vaginannya. Mengelus-elus labia minora dan berputar-putar di klitorisnya yang membawa Rias kepada kenikmatan.

"GAH!" Naruto menghisap keras puting Rias yang membuat Rias keenakan, satu jarinya masuk kedalam vagina Rias dan mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya, dua jari masuk dan Rias makin mendesah tak karuan karena merasa orgasmenya semakin mendekat, masuk jari ketiga Naruto semakin mepercepat gerakan tangannya dan bergantian menghisap antara puting kiri dan puting kanan.

"Ah~ ah~ ughya~" desahan Rias kini tidak menentu, Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya dan Rias menggeram tanda tidak setuju, namun Naruto kini mengganti tangannya dengan lidahnya yang bergoyang dan menjilati cairan-cairan yang keluar dari vaginannya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Naruto-kun!" kaki Rias tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh kedepan karena orgasmenya. Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dan membawannya ke kasur miliknya setelah dengan sigap menghabiskan cairan yang keluar dari orgasme Rias.

"Naruto-kun, saatnya kau yang ku nikmati." Naruto melepaskan boxernya dan penisnya yang besar dan panjang sudah siap berdiri tegak menarik perhatian Rias.

"Favouriteku~" Rias mulai mengocok penis itu dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain meremas-remas testis Naruto. Rias mulai menjilati penis tersebut bagaikan permen kesukaannya, dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan dari bawah sampai ke atas, tidak ada satupun bagian yang terlewat, penis Naruto pun kini basah dengan saliva Rias.

Dengan perlahan, Rias memasukan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya. Naruto yang tadi hanya terbaring kini duduk dan memegangi kepala Rias secara lembut dan mengelus-elusnya sementara Rias mulai menghisap penisnya. Dengan perlahan, Rias mempercepat naik turun kepalannya dan menghisap penis Naruto dengan lebih kuat, sebari menggigit-gigit pelan di sepanjang penis Naruto, penis tersebut pun sedikit berkedut menandakan akan orgamse. Rias yang menginginkan sperma Naruto menaikan kepalannya dan menjilati kepala penis Naruto sambil sesekali mengigit bagian di antara kepala dan batang penis Naruto.

"Argh!" Naruto mengeluarkan spermannya yang langsung di telan oleh Rais yang masih terus menghisap penis Naruto untuk mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya, Rias mengeluarkan penis Naruto dan membiarkannya menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah cantik miliknya, kini wajahnya di tutupi oleh cairan putih yang masih saja keluar dari penis Naruto dan Rias kini mengarahkannya ke payudaranya. Dengan masih memuncratkan spermannya, Naruto berhasil membuat payudara Rias putih karena spermanya dan putingnya meneteskan sperma yang menjadikannya mirip seperti air susu.

"Mmmh~" Rias melepaskan penis Naruto dan menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel di tubuhnya, dengan bunyi hisapan yang erotis dan wajah Rias yang penuh kenikmatan, penis Naruto kini menjadi ereksi kembali.

"Yang utama, Rias?" Rias hanya mengaguk sambil memasukan penis Naruto kedalam vaginannya yang sudah basah, menantikan kehadiran penis Naruto yang sangat di sukainya.

"Ahh~" keduanya pun mendesah saat penis Naruto masuk kedalam vagina Rias, Naruto yang merasakan kehangatan dan kesempitan yang nikmat sedangkan Rias merasakan kenikmatan saat dirinya penuh dengan penis Naruto yang masuk kedalam vaginannya.

"Mmmhh~" Rias mencium Naruto dari atas dan Naruto mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, memuaskan mereka berdua dan membuat Rias merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Ciuman tersebut semakin tidak terkendali dan Naruto melepaskannya, bibirnya kini menciumi leher Rias dan menghisap sekaligus mengigit leher Rias yang membuat Rias semakin keenakan.

Rias semakin liar menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas Naruto, suara pinggul yang bergesekan dan beradu serta desahan-desahan Rias yang membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk memuaskan Rias. Naruto memberikan butterfly kiss dari leher Rias sampai ke payudara seperti di awal, dengan satu tangan, Naruto meremas-remas payudara tersebut sedangkan yang lainnya di hisap dengan senang hati oleh Naruto sebelum berpindah dan terus-menerus.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto merasa vagina Rias menyempit dan mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi testisnya, dengan semakin menggebu-gebu, Naruto memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat dan keras yang membuat Rias semakin melayang mendapatkan kenikmatan yang di tambah dengan sensitifnya vagina miliknya karena orgasme barusan.

"Emmph!" Naruto mendengus di payudara Rias karena mulutnya sedang menghisap payudara Rias dan Rias melenguh kencang saat orgasmenya datang di saat rahimnya di penuhi oleh sperma Naruto. Dengan mulut menganga dan air liur yang menetes, Rias menjatuhkan dirinya ke pinggir Naruto karena kecapaian. Naruto membuat kagebushin untuk mengambilkan mereka air minum untuk mengganti cairan tubuh yang hilang agar tidak dehidrasi.

"Masih mau lanjut?" tanya Naruto yang di balas dengan seringai Rias.

"Penuhi rahim dan vaginaku dengan spermamu dan buat tubuhku basah karena spermamu. Baru kita berhenti." Tantang Rais yang membuat Naruto menyeringai dan Author yang mengerang karena mungkin bisa menghabiskan beberapa ronde untuk di tulis.

"Boleh ikutan boss?" bushin yang baru saja membawa botol berisi minuman dingin bertanya kepada pembuatnya yang di sambut dengan tutup botol yang mengenainya yang membuatnya menghilang.

"Kasihan, padahalkan Cuma mau ikutan." Seringai Rias bertambah besar dan Naruto hanya memutar bola matannya sebelum memberikan botol tersebut yang langsung di tenggak habis oleh Rias.

"Milikku seorang." Naruto mencium Rias dan mulai memasukan penisnya kembali kedalam vagina Rias. Dengan cepat dan keras, Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan meremas-remas payudara Rias dengan sedikit kasar yang menambah gairah Rias yang mendesah terus menerus.

"Ah~ Lagi~ lagi~ lebih keras~ lebih cepat~!" sesuai titah Rias, Naruto mempercepat keluar-masuknya penis miliknya di vagina Rias yang membuat Rias kini semakin berteriak, merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin menjadi-jadi dengan Naruto semakin sering meremas-remas dan memainkan payudaranya yang besar.

"Kyaa~" penis Naruto dan vagina Rias berkedut, menandakan keduanya sudah dekat kepada orgasme masing-masing, Naruto semakin membabi-buta dan kecepatannya semakin cepat, dengan sebuah teriakan masing-masing, mereka orgasme untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, memenuhi vagina dan rahim Rias dengan sperma Naruto sehingga saat Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya sebagian kecil sperma Naruto yang ada di dalam vagina menetes keluar.

"Rias…" Naruto menyodorkan penisnya yang langsung di hisap dengan tiduran oleh Rias, Rias dengan telaten dan senang hati membersihkan penis Naruto dari sperma dan cairan vaginanya yang membasahi dan membuat penis Naruto mengkilat karena cairan tersebut. Naruto menyuruh Rias untuk meletakan penisnya diantara payudara Rias agar bisa memberinya tit job.

"Hhmmp.." Rias menjilati dan menghisap bagian kepala penis yang tidak masuk di dalam payudaranya yang berukuran besar itu, lidahnya berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala penis Naruto dan mengelus-elusnya. Naruto yang keenakan sekarang tidak bisa bertahan lama saat Rias tiba-tiba mengigit kepala penisnya yang membuatnya kesakitan sekaligus orgasme dan mengeluarkannya di wajah Rias yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"Kau masih perawan di sini?" Naruto meraba-raba anus Rias dan di balas dengan desisan Rias saat Naruto menyentuh anusnya.

"Iya." Balasnya singkat.

"Mau aku ambil keperawananmu di sini?" hal ini membuat Rias diam sejenak.

"Penuhi aku di lubang sini juga, Naruto-kun~" dengan nada menggoda, Rias membelakangi Naruto dan memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang pink dan bersih, Naruto mengeluarkan ekornya dan mulai membuat Rias merasa enak dengan ekoranya. Salah satu ekornya meremas payudara sambil mengelus-elus puting Rias dengan bulu lembutnya yang membuat Rias geli sekaligus nikmat, salah satunya memainkan klitoris Rias dengan bulunya yang lembut yang membuat Rias semakin keenakan dan dengan persaan geli bercampur dengan nikmat dan ekor yang lainnya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak, Rias mencapai titik orgasmenya lagi.

"Kau mengeluarkan banyak cairan dari vaginamu, Rias, dan kau tahu, ini adalah _aphrodistiac_." Naruto menyodorkan lagi penisnya kepada Rias yang melumatnya dan mengeluarkannya setelah cukup basah dan mensejajarkannya dengan anus Rias.

"Kau siap? Rias?" Rias mengaguk pelan, ekor Naruto masih membuatnya melayang dan Naruto dengan perlahan memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Rias yang masih sempit.

"Enggh~" keduannya mendesah kencang saat seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam, Rias sedikit menangis tapi ekor-ekor Naruto dengan siap membawa Rias kedalam kolam kenikmatan. Setelah Rias merasa enak, Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya kedalam anus Rias.

"Ahh~ ahh~ terasa beda jika dari vagina, tapi, ah~ sama-sama enak~" Rias mulai meracau merasakan penis Naruto berkali-kali menyentuh prostatnya dan membuat Rias melayang lagi, tanganya kini memegangi ekor Naruto yang lembut dan kuat sementara yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan tugasnya untuk memuaskan Rias.

"Ahh!" Rias terengah-engah saat salah Naruto menggesek-gesekan ekornya ke vagina Rias, hanya di luar agar sperma yang ada di dalam vagina Rias tidak menetes keluar.

"Naruto-kun!" anus Rias menyempit membuat Naruto merasakan keluar karena kesempitan itu, Rias yang baru pertama kali merasakan sperma Naruto yang di semprotkan di dalam anusnya itu mengeluh kencang dengan cairan vaginannya yang membasahi ekor Naruto yang memuaskannya di daerah vagina Rias.

Naruto menyodorkan kembali penisnya ke Rias agar di bersihkan yang dengan senang hati di jilat dan membersihkannya, tidak peduli kalau penis itu baru saja masuk dari lubang anusnya.

"Bukkake! Buat bushin yang banyak dan siram aku dengan spermamu!" Rias memerintahkan Naruto yang sepertinya sedikit kecapean, Naruto juga melihat Rias yang terengah-engah karena aktifitas mereka hari ini.

"Kagebushin no jutsu." 10 Naruto muncul dan mulai mengocok penis mereka untuk memenuhi perintah Rias. Rias sendiri masih di mainkan oleh ekor Naruto dan memberikan _blowjob_ untuk Naruto yang asli. Pemandangan itu membuat bushin Naruto mempercepat kocokan mereka dan membasahi Rias dengan sperma mereka yang di anggap aprhodistiac oleh Rias. Naruto yang aslipun keluar dan dengan senang hati di teguk oleh Rias sementara Rias sendiri orgasme dari perlakuan ekor Naruto.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Rias…" Rias hanya meratakan sperma yang di keluarkan oleh bushin Naruto ke tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun.." Rias memeluk Naruto yang terbaring di sampingnya, tangannya menuntun penis Naruto untuk masuk kedalam vaginanya dan setelah masuk Rias berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Disini… Tempat yang tepat untuk ini, Naruto-kun." Naruto memeluk Rias yang menggunakan dada bidang Naruto sebagai bantalnya dan tertidur dengan lelap. Tidak peduli dengan sperma yang masih menempel di tubuh Rias.

"Kau milikku seorang." Bisik Naruto yang di jawab dengan geliatan Rias di dadanya.

Sepertinya Naruto lupa dengan _orgy party_ yang di lakukan dengan bushinnya.

* * *

><p>Lemon paling panjang yang pernah di buat. ==d<p>

Jangan flame masalah bahasa yang mungkin bisa di perhalus. Saya sengaja dan tidak akan merubahnya.

* * *

><p>Kamus:<p>

Ojou-sama : Putri/Nyonya

Harem no Ou: Raja harem.

Kagebushin: klone bayangan

Bushin: klone

Tsukuyomi: Membaca Bulan

Bukkake: Menyiram perempuan dengan sperma

* * *

><p>R<p>

E

V

I

E

W

?

II

V


End file.
